Gamigami onna to joushi
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Das ist keine Liebesschnulze, sondern ein Meisterwerk über eine glückliche Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen!" - "Es ist eine Liebesschnulze.", Gakuto starrte bestürzt auf das Buch. "Und ich muss sie auch noch lesen."


**Gamigami onna to joushi**

Gakuto hasste es, wenn man nicht anklopfte. Sie hatten gerade noch Zeit auseinander zuspringen und überrascht zur Tür zu schauen, wo seine Mutter stand, beide Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt.

Jetzt war also nicht nur seine Schwester der störende Übeltäter – er war er sicher, dass sie sowieso durchs Schlüsselloch spähte – sondern seine eigene Mutter. Die gesamte Familie hatte sich wohl gegen ihn verschworen.

Dabei hatte Yuushi gerade angefangen, mit seinen Lippen zu seinem Hals zu wandern, und er hatte gerade eine Gänsehaut bekommen, und jetzt _das_.

Dementsprechend gereizt fiel auch seine Reaktion aus.

"Was?!", fauchte er in Richtung Tür, wo seine Mutter die Wangen aufblähte und – ganz Mukahi – zurückfauchte.

"Nichts _was_, mein Freundchen! Du weißt ganz genau, _was_!"

"Nein, weiß ich nicht, sonst hätte ich ja wohl nicht gefragt!", donnerte ihr Sohn zurück, die Arme in Abwehrhaltung verschränkt.

Yuushi seufzte leise und ließ den Kopf hängen. Hatte ein Mukahi mal angefangen zu diskutieren, hörte er auch so schnell nicht wieder auf.

"Ich würde gerne von dir wissen, was die Aktion in der Schule sollte?!" Gakutos Mutter blähte sich immer weiter auf und Yuushi verstand langsam, warum Gakuto sie als Hausdrachen bezeichnete. Eigentlich liebte er Gakutos Mutter, nicht zuletzt, weil sie die gleichen feinen, glänzenden roten Haare hatte, die ihr zartes Gesicht umrahmten und weil sie humorvoll und ein wenig sarkastisch war (sein Liebling kam wirklich ganz nach seiner Mutter), aber im Moment bekam er ein wenig Angst vor ihr.

"Aktion in der Schule? Ich konnte nichts dafür, Jirou hat angefangen und dann hat Miyuki zurück geschossen und ich muss meinen besten Freund doch verteidigen und überhaupt, Tomatensauce geht leichter raus als man immer sagt!"

Die tiefblauen Augen, die Gakuto ebenfalls geerbt hatte, verengten sich und die kleinen roten Lippen wurden geschürzt.

"Tomatensauce? Um Gottes Willen, womit hab ich das verdient! Ich meinte nicht die Tomatensauce, mein Lieber, aber wenigstens bin ich jetzt vorbereitet, sollte ein Anruf von Miyuki-san kommen. Das wird auch ein Nachspiel haben, Gakuto! Aber was ich eigentlich von dir wissen wollte, ist, warum du quer über die Tafel 'Yamashita-sensei ist dumm und eine fette Ziege' gepinselt hast…"

Die Augenbraue zucke ein wenig in die Höhe. Passierte das bei Gakuto, hieß es, ein Wutanfall stand bevor. Und dann flüchtete selbst Yuushi.

"Ah, das…"

"Ja, ganz genau _das_!", fauchte das Biest in der Tür nun.

Gakuto sah überall hin, nur nicht zu seiner Mutter.

"Ich wasche vollkommen unbekümmert ab und dann kommt ein Anruf vom Direktor, dass mein Sohn schon wieder irgendetwas angestellt hat! Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Yuushi, der hat klasse Noten und sicher auch noch nie Kaugummi in Schlüssellöcher gestopft!"

Yuushi schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Bitte nicht das Thema ansprechen, wenn er Pech hatte, würde Gakuto ihn jetzt für die nächsten zwei Wochen ignorieren. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Yuushi den Kaugummi gekauft hatte, mit dem Gakuto die Schultoiletten unzugänglich gemacht hatte.

"Aber ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt, sie ist dumm und fett und eine Ziege!", brüllte Gakuto nun aufgebracht und seiner Meinung nach vollkommen im Recht.

"Das reicht jetzt, mein Freund! Eine Woche Hausarrest!!", kam ein hysterischer Schrei von der Tür zurück, bevor besagte zuknallte und die Fronten trennte.

"Mama!!", rief Gakuto, sprang auf und rannte hinter ihr her – nur um den Holzrahmen der Tür an den Kopf zu bekommen, weil seine Mutter diese in eben diesem Moment wieder aufriss – "Und Taschengeldkürzung!!" – und auch gleich wieder zuschmiss.

Gakuto fluchte seine Tür an, drehte sich dann um, eine Hand an der Beule, die sich auf seiner Stirn bildete und richtete seine Flüche nun gegen die Kommode, gegen die er kurz darauf auch trat. Nur um aufzuschreien, sich den Zeh zu halten und dann zu straucheln. Glücklicherweise war Yuushi in diesem Moment aufgesprungen und konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen.

Grummelnd hielt sich Gakuto nun mit einer Hand seinen Fuß, mit der anderen seinen Kopf und hing schmollend in Yuushis Armen.

"Nun beruhig dich wieder, Gakuto…", schnurrte Yuushi leise in sein Ohr und nahm den Rotschopf ohne große Anstrengung hoch, um ihn dann auf sein Bett zu verfrachten, beide Arme um den zierlichen Körper geschlungen.

Gakuto fluchte weiter leise vor sich hin und begutachtete seinen schmerzenden Zeh.

"Was ist denn der Grund für deinen plötzlichen Groll gegenüber Sensei?", fragte der Größere, während er Gakutos Pony hochschob um die immer größer werdende Beule an seiner Stirn anzuschauen.

_Teufelshörner._

"Wir müssen dieses beschissene Buch lesen.", murrte Gakuto leise.

"Ein Buch! Und dann auch noch _lesen_! Nein, was für eine Tragödie, mein armer Liebling, das hast du wirklich nicht verdient!"

"Halt die Klappe, Yuushi."

Der Angesprochene schmunzelte. "Was für ein Buch ist denn so grauenvoll, dass du deine Lieblingslehrerin beschimpfst?"

"Ach keine Ahnung, wie der Mist heißt."

"Um was geht es denn?", hakte Yuushi nach.

"Ähm…"

"Gakuto, das ist keine gute Vorraussetzung, wenn du deine Note aufbessern willst.", meinte Yuushi mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Ich weiß doch", brummte der Sturkopf vor sich hin und legte dann ebenfalls die Stirn in Falten.

"Irgendwas mit mi… mim… mo… omi… doremi?", fragte er schließlich hoffnungsvoll.

Um mit einem Seufzen des Größeren enttäuscht zu werden. "Doremi ist leider zu musikalisch, um als richtige Antwort zu gelten."

"Ah ja…" Da war ja etwas gewesen.

"Also hast du keine Ahnung."

"Es fing mit m an!"

"Wahnsinn, doch so viel. Jetzt sag bloß, es hat auch einen Autor!

"Mou, Yuushi! Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht so literaturbegeistert bin wie du."

"Schon gut, schon gut…", schmunzelte der Angesprochene beschwichtigend. "Hast du es denn zufälligerweise hier, oder schon in tief in deinem Spind verstaut?"

Er bekam einen eingeschnappten Blick zugeworfen, bevor Gakuto aufstand und in seinem Rucksack wühlte. Kurz darauf zog er ein – leicht beschädigtes – Buch hervor und grinste triumphierend.

"M! Mimili!"

"Ah…" Yuushi lächelte erfreut und nahm das Buch sehr behutsam in die Hände.

Sofort wich Gakutos Triumph aus seinem Gesicht.

"Yabe…"

"Was?", fragte Yuushi irritiert, den Blick immer noch auf den Titel geheftet.

"Du starrst nur eine Sorte Bücher so an…", wimmerte Gakuto leise.

"Wie…?", kam die Antwort des anderen, der schon irgendwo in den Seiten verloren war.

Und prompt unterbrochen wurde, weil Gakuto ihm das Buch aus den Händen riss, als wäre es eine tickende Bombe.

"Yuushi!"

"Was ist denn?", fragte Yuushi leicht gereizt und schob mit einem Finger die Brille auf die Nase.

"Sag mir bitte, dass das keine Liebesschnulze ist!"

"Das ist _keine _Liebesschnulze, sondern ein Meisterwerk über eine glückliche Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen, die Höhen und Tiefen erfährt und am Ende sogar den Tod überlistet!"

"Es _ist _eine Liebesschnulze."

Gakuto war in sich zusammengesunken und starrte bestürzt auf das Buch. "Und ich muss sie auch noch lesen. Yuushi, wenn ich den Trick mit der Tomatensauce an Mamas neuer Bluse ausprobiere, glaubst du, sie lässt mich dann gar nicht mehr aus dem Haus? Dann müsste ich nicht zum Unterricht und das auch nicht lesen."

Yuushi schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Dann würdest du das Training verpassen und Atobe würde dich Runden laufen lassen und dich zwingen neben Mimili auch noch Romeo und Julia zu lesen."

Beim Klang der beiden Namen stahl sich ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln in sein Gesicht.

"Stimmt. Atobe ist kein Hausdrachen, sondern ein Schuldrachen.", winselte Gakuto, warf sich verärgert auf sein Bett. "Mouuuu~!! Yuushi, die ganze Welt ist gegen mich!"

Yuushi beugte sich nach vorn und strich liebevoll ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, was von dem süßesten Schmollen, das er kannte, geziert wurde.

"Das stimmt überhaupt nicht, mein Schatz. Ich bin nicht gegen dich."

"Gut.", Gakuto biss in einen seiner Finger. "Dann verbrenn den Mist."

"Damit du dir ein neues Buch kaufen musst?", Yuushi zog die Hand zurück und sah beleidigt seinen Finger an. "Gakuto, sieh es als Chance, eine gute Note zu bekommen. Ich helfe dir auch dabei."

"Du meinst, du schickst mir in der Arbeit SMS zu?"

"Nein", Yuushi hob die Augenbrauen. "Ich werde mit dir lernen."

"Ich will nicht lernen."

"Du kriegst danach eine Belohnung."

"Ich will jeden Tag lernen!!"

Der Größere schmunzelte. "Na also. Soll ich dir ein Stück vorlesen?"

Gakuto sah Yuushi zweifelnd an, zog ihn dann zu sich und drapierte ihn geschäftig auf sein Bett, bis Yuushi die Form eines Kissens angenommen hatte, in das Gakuto sich nun kuschelte und die Augen schloss.

"Wenn es denn sein muss…"

Yuushi lachte nervös, und versuchte eine einigermaßen bequeme Position zu finden, ohne die Struktur eines Kissens zu verlieren.

"Also dann…", er schlug eine Seite auf und begann zu lesen.

"Aber jetzt senkte die Sonne sich am wolkenlosen Abendhimmel tiefer hinter den Saum des westlichen Hochgebirges, und nun begann das eigentliche Glühen der Alpen. Die Luft war milde und rein. Der ganze Himmel, aus dessen Räumen der große Riesenball des ewigen Lichtes eben entrollt war, glühte wie ein unermessliches Feuermeer. Es war, als hätte sich der Vorhang der jenseitigen Verklarung aufgerollt; als sei die Sonne vor der Milde ihres Schöpfers auseinander geschmolzen; als verlöre sich der Blick des Sterblichen in dem Allerheiligsten des höchsten Gottes."

Er brach ab und schob Gakuto von sich, der seine Zunge gerade über Yuushis Adamsapfel gleiten ließ.

"Ich hab gesagt, _danach_ gibt es eine Belohnung."

Grummelnd kringelte sich Gakuto wieder ein und Yuushi fuhr fort.

"Diese ganze unaussprechliche Purpurglut strahlte auf den himmelhohen blinkenden Eiswänden der Jungfrau, und in den meergrünen Spitzzacken ihrer Nachbar-Gletscher, prachtvoll wieder. In dem glühenden Wetter erschienen die ungeheueren Schneemassen fast als durchsichtig, und es war, als saugten die Spiegel des ewigen Eises, das Feuer des nahen Himmels in sich, als verglühten in den unerreichbaren Höhen des Westens liebliche Zephyre, Schnee und Sonnenstrahlen durch unbegreifliche Wunder ineinander.  
Mimili aber stand, vor dem Zauberbilde der Natur, in stillem Staunen verloren, und betete, die Hände vor der Brust gefaltet, zu dem Ewigen."

"Die muss aber ganz schön Langeweile haben, wenn sie sich Berge anschaut."

"Gakuto, die Natur kann wunderschön sein. Ein Sonnenuntergang in den Bergen, die Kirschblüten im Frühjahr, die donnernden Wasserfälle im Sommer, der seichte Regen, der die Pflanzen wieder zum Leben erweckt, die Geister erfrischt, der Schnee im Winter, der alles einpackt, als wolle er es beschützen-"

"Yuushi, lies um Gottes Willen weiter, du klingst schon schlimmer als das Buch."

Und Yuushi las weiter.

"„Das ist ein himmlischer Abend," flüsterte sie leise, und die sanfte Glut im Abend, und die himmelreine Höhe der Jungfrau spiegelten sich in ihren dunkelblauen Augen, und die schwanenweiße Brust drängte sich wogend aus dem samtenen Mieder! da gewältigte mich ihr namenloser Liebreiz, ich umschlang das schöne Madchen, und drückte ihr, berauscht von dem Entzücken der Abendfeier, den ersten Kuss auf die süßen Lippen. Sie aber sank schweigend an meine Brust, und lispelte leise: „so haben die Alpen noch nie mir geglüht!"-"

"Mit anderen Worten: meine Nippel sind hart. Meine Güte, was ist denn das für ein Mist? Sie lispelt auch noch? Fändest du das sexy, wenn dir jemand 'ith liebe dith' entgegenhaucht?"

Kurz musste Yuushi doch schmunzeln, dann zog er Gakuto am Ohr.

"Das ist Literatur, mein Bester. Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ah, da."

Gakuto seufzte leise.

"So, glaube ich, haben sich die ersten Menschen im Paradiese geküsst; so fromm und so schuldlos. Es war nichts Böses, nichts Irdisches mehr in mir ich hatte, vor überschwänglicher Seligkeit, in Mimilis Armen sterben, mit ihr auf den Purpurfittichen, des Abendrots hinüberfliegen mögen in die Rosenschimmer der vor uns dämmernden Lichtwelt!  
Ich küsste den Pfirsich-Sammet ihrer Wangen, die Purpurwürze ihrer Lippen, das Lilienweiß ihres schönen Halses. Sie hielt mich schweigend mit beiden Armen umschlungen, und das süßeste Verlangen der keuschesten Liebe funkelte in der veilchenblauen Tiefe ihres schmachtenden Blickes."

Gakuto stöhnte auf und riss Yuushi das Buch aus den Händen, verfrachtete es in die nächste Zimmerecke.

"Stopp, das halt ich nicht mehr aus, ist ja grauenvoll!"

Verdutzt sah Yuushi ihn an und lachte dann leise. "Das waren nur wenige Seiten Gakuto. Ein Buch hat wesentlich mehr davon."

"Trotzdem, mehr kann ich heute einfach nicht verkraften."

"Aber-"

"Shh! Ruhe! Ich will die Stille genießen, in der ich keine vor Rumgeschmachte triefenden Wörter mehr hören muss."

In Yuushis Gesicht schlich sich ein fieses Grinsen.

Er beugte sich nach unten und strich mit den Lippen sanft über die porzellanartige Haut des Rotschopfes, der sich ihm sofort entgegenstreckte und die Liebkosungen genoss.

Yuushis Grinsen wurde breiter.

"_Ich küsste den Pfirsich-Sammet ihrer Wangen_", er rutschte weiter nach unten, fuhr mit der Zungenspitze sanft über die pulsierende Halsschlagader des Kleineren, "_das Lilienweiß ihres schönen Halses_", kehrte zum Mund zurück, der geöffnet war und gerade lautes Prozedere preisgeben wollte, "_die Purpurwürze ihrer Lippen_", nutzte die Chance und erkundete ausgiebig die Mundhöhle Gakutos, dessen Proteste mit jeder Sekunde schwächer wurden, während Yuushi langsam auf seiner Unterlippe herumknabberte, den Kuss solange fortführte, bis beide wieder Luft holen mussten.

Gakuto sah Yuushi unschlüssig an, überlegte, ob er sich jetzt beschweren sollte oder doch besser zusah, wie die Dinge seinen Lauf nahmen. Er entschied sich schließlich für letzteres und zog den Größeren an der Krawatte zu sich.

Yuushi stattdessen sah schmunzelnd Gakuto an, strich das Pony zur Seite und setzte einen Kuss auf die große Beule an der Stirn des Rotschopfes.

"_Sie hielt mich schweigend mit beiden Armen umschlungen, und das süßeste Verlangen der keuschesten Liebe funkelte in der veilchenblauen Tiefe ihres schmachtenden Blickes._", säuselte er leise und sah in Gakutos – leider saphirblaue – Augen.

Der ihn missbilligend anstarrte.

Und Yuushi lächelte nur leicht und schob dann seine Hände unter das dünne Hemd seines Freundes.

„_Lasst uns gehen," sagte sie endlich, nach der seligsten Pause meines Lebens wie aus einem Traume erwacht; und ich stand schweigend auf, und ging an ihrem Arme in die stillen Täler hinab. Wir konnten beide eine lange Weile nicht sprechen, so wohl, so unaussprechlich wohl war uns Wir waren jetzt unter einander als Bruder und Schwester. Wir hatten uns ohne Worte verstanden. _

_Die Liebe bedarf keiner Laute._

- owari

Yay~~! :DD  
Eine Liebesschnulze ersten Grades. Wir haben den Textauszug von Mimili in der Schule gelesen (ein Hoch auf Deutsch-LK!) und ich musste sofort an Yuushi denken. Es ist perfekt auf ihn zugeschnitten. Einfach nur… perfekt. o_o'  
Die Textauszüge stammen also aus "Mimili" (1816 erschienen), verfasst von Heinrich Clauen (1771 bis 1854), erschienen im Reclam Verlag.

gamigami onna = Hausdrache  
joushi = literaturw. Liebesgeschichte  
yabe = in diesem Fall: oh nein


End file.
